EdwardI miss you
by LittleDevil16
Summary: Bella died, but she never truly left, in his mourning state, Edward visits their meadow, were he gets a visit that he never expected. Bella and others-Angel/spirit... Edward and family-humans ONESHOT!


**Me: You must listen to me!**

**Edward: Why?**

**ME: cos i can make you do whatever i want! (Smug smile)**

**Edward: How?**

**Me: *Holds up fanfiction documents* ha**

**Edward:*eyes widen dramatically* Oh no**

**Me: Damn straight**

**DISLCLAIMER: i do not own any characters (Or anything) from TWilight, Stephenie Myer does! But i own the plot of this fanfic!**

Edwards p.o.v

I miss her, I miss her long luscious brown hair, her endless brown eyes, her blush, her shyness, her selflessness, everything about her, but, I could only see them in pictures now, she's gone…dead.

She was shot, and I couldn't save her, the funeral was filled with tears, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were crying, yes, I said Emmett, Renee was standing in the corner of the Meadow, yes, we had the funeral in our meadow, It was sad, lots of black clothes, stories of good times, there was not a headstone, she told me she didn't want one when she died, but we put a cross there with her name on it, Charlie couldn't handle it and broke down looking at his still and silent daughter, he quit his job.

I spend everyday in the meadow, letting my tears fall freely, I lost my one true love.

I sat in the centre of the meadow, sobbing, I was amazed about how many tears I could cry.

"Edward…" said a velvet voice, that drifted away with the wind, it reminded me of Bella, I felt a cold hand caress my face "I miss you…"

there was no one there, was I going delusional?

Bella's p.o.v

I cry everyday, just for Edward, I don't know who killed me, yes, I am truthfully dead, but I am a spirit, or Angel, whatever you want to call me.

I wait in the Meadow for Edward everyday, he talks to me, and I sob when he sobs, I smile when he does, but he doesn't smile that much any more, it saddens me.

I sat in the meadow next to Edward, my white dress splayed around my thin frame, my long auburn hair fell down my waist while my brown eyes stared longingly at Edward.

"Edward…" I whispered, my voice drifting away with the wind.

"I miss you…" I caressed his tear stained face.

He looked up ,shocked and confused, if he was truly sad, he would be able to hear me or feel me…hopefully see me.

I hugged him closely, allowing a few traitor tears.

"Edward…I miss you…so much…it hurts…" I whimpered.

"Bella…" he choked out "You're here"

"Of course…..i can't! I miss you…to much" I looked him in the eyes, he gasped.

"I can see you!" He laughed "Oh Bella I missed you so much"

"As did I"

His face became darker "But, I won't be able to see you all the time, will I?"

"no, but I will always be with you, and sometimes, you will be able to see me"

"I want to be with you"

"But you can't leave your family!"

He couldn't leave Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie! they needed him.

"But I miss you so badly!" he whimpered.

"Edward…If you truly love me, stay with your family" one tear fell from my eye, Edward stayed silent.

the wind got stronger, and small balls of light fell from the sky, Angels were coming down.

"Bella? what's happening?"

"We're having a visit"

All of the Angels formed a circle around us, But twelve year old Pan, who has short wavy blonde hair and a brown eyes stood infront of Edward.

"Do love your family?" She asked in a velvet voice, with a childlike sense to it.

Edward nodded.

"So did I, but then something happened, and I was gone" she whispered "Don't leave them"

"What h-happened?" He stuttered, still shocked from seeing all the Angels or spirits.

"I was sleeping, and someone climbed through my window, they shot me, I didn't scream or cry, but that took me away from my family, I saw them discover my corpse, how would you like that? just don't do it." She whispered, then began to hum, it was sad and melodic, the circle f Angels joined in, it melded with the wind, and sounded very melodic, I wondered where it was from.

"Let those tears fall drift into pain

And let all of us survive in rain" they sung.

"even in your last heartbeat

Will you remember me?

Even when you take your breath

Will you be able to you see me?

Im standing in the corner

Hoping that your near

But since im no that you aren't

im screaming "Can you hear?" They whispered.

Pan started humming, only herself this time, but the wind became stronger, and she was being taken with it, transforming into single delicate feathers, you could still hear the melodic tune, as all the others became feathers, and joined heaven.

"Edward, truthfully, in Heaven, it rains, I am not with you, it is sad, that is what the tune says, survive in rain"

I felt a myself become a feather, Edward gashed, and tears fell onto his face again.

"Don't leave me Bella!" He whimpered "Please.."

"I don't have a choice" I pleaded "Please, understand that! I will see you again"

"Edward I miss you…" I whispered as I became feathers and drifted upwards, and listened to the melodic tune of Pan.


End file.
